


Just Another Summer Night

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, In Medias Res, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Dick's back is hurting, Kory helps.





	Just Another Summer Night

“Dick?!”

Kory jumped awake startled, her knitting needles falling on the floor making a couple of metallic clicks.

She turned her face to where she listened his moan followed by a soft thump when he landed after entering through the window.

“Sorry, babe, didn’t want to wake you. But what are you still doing out of the bed?”

She floated from the chair until she was standing and walked towards him.

“What is wrong?” Asked her searching him all over with concerned eyes.

“Nothing is wrong” and then the winced, Kory lifted one eyebrow. “I hurt my back.”

“Hurt your back? How? Is it something serious?”

He smiled, ever since she found out she was with child she became even more protective of him and the children than before.

“Nah,” he took the hand she had stretched toward him and kissed it. “Just pulled a muscle, I’ll be fine tomorrow, just need an ibuprofen, and maybe my dear wife can rub some menthol on my sexy back.”

She playfully rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching.

“You need to take better care of yourself. I hate that you are doing this alone.”

Dick sighed.

“We’ve talked about that, the kids can come when they’re done with their finals, and you, Koriand’r, are busy making our baby.” He took his free hand to her belly, felling the warmth of her skin.

“Tamaranean women don’t take time off their obligations when they are with child.” Still she absently covered his hand with hers, her ever present rings scratching his skin gently.

“Come on, Kory, not gain, we’ve talked about that, you promised you wouldn’t be putting yourself on harm’s way until the baby comes.”

“Right, right, no need to do the voice.”

“What voice?” He frowned before noticing the mischief on her eyes realizing she was about to make fun of him and feeling his body relax against his will.

“The whiny voice you do when you are pissed, Jason can reproduce it perfectly, it’s uncanny.”

“How come you can stop me from being mad at you by making fun at me? Forget starbolts, that’s your real superpower.”

She gave him that smile that made him go all heart-eyes, Rachel words.

“Hit the showers, Grayson, you stink.”

The hand holding hers when to her waist and pulled her close.

“Don’t I get a hug first for coming home alive and not making of you a pregnant widow?” He said in her ear, smiling as he felt the goosebumps spread through her skin.

“Get out!” She pushed him in the direction of the ensuite.

He let go of her laughing, then he stepped on something soft and bent down to grab it.

“Here, you let your knitting fall.” He stretched the fabric to analyse her word, the corners of his mouth twitching, amused buy the fact that they finally discovered something in which his wife was bad at. “Hey, how many arms a tamaranian/earthen baby is supposed to have?”

“Give this to me,” she snatched the purple bundle of knots from his fingers and pressed it to her chest. “Alfred showed me how to do it wrong.”

“Yeah, because _Alfred_ does things wrong.”

“You know, I think I’ll sleep tonight with that maternity pillow Donna sent me.”

“Noooo, please Kory, I’ll be good.”

“Yeah? Start by not smelling like Gar’s shoes.”

He made a face, worried.

“I’m that bad?”

“Worse.”

“You are such a liar, Kory, but I’ll go, maybe the hot water will help.”

“Do you want me to go sexy?” He started pulling the invisible front zipper from his suit slowly.

She shook her head smiling.

“I’ve never seen someone in pain be such a dork.”

He blew her a final kiss and disappeared through the door.

When Dick came back, warm and dump from the shower Kory was sitting on the bed, the disastrous knitting not in sight.

“Lay on the bed, belly down.”

“Kory… You don’t need to.”

“I want to. And sleeping next to you when you are uncomfortable makes _me_ uncomfortable, you keep tossing and turning.”

He sighed.

“Alright.”

He did what she asked, wincing at the movements that made his back hurt even more.

Soon after he was as comfortable as he as able to, crushing one pillow under his chin, he felt her familiar weight on his butt.

“Kory, won’t you hurt yourself?” he asked unable to relax even though the feel of her warm hands on his aching back feel like heaven. 

“No, she still small, I can bend enough to do this.” She slid her hands up and down first, more a caress than a massage, then she started kneading the more tense parts on his shoulders, unknotting his muscles and forcing him to relax more and more. 

“Where did you learn this?” His asked, his voice hoarse, and when she pressed a particular sensitive spot he was unable to suppress the moan.

“Okara.”

“Wasn’t that the place where you learnt to fight?”

“I wasn’t all I learnt there. I was like your finishing schools here on earth. We learnt a lot of things, battle was just one of them.”

“Finishing school. I keep forgetting you are royal.”

“It’s not who I am anymore. Shhh. It won’t work if you don’t shut up and relax.”

“Right.”

She worked on him for what felt like forever in paradise, Dick started feeling his body become lighter and his eyelid heavier, and soon he was asleep.

Kory finished by kissing the back of his neck and then floated from him to her side of the bed. He had his head turned toward her, his lips slighted parted. She caressed his face, pulling the moist threads of longish hair from his closed eyes. Then she turned off the lamp light and tried to find a comfortable position to fall asleep herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plotless and slice of life as it was, I hope it made you a little happier.


End file.
